Of Life & Death: Curse of the Dancing Pedals
by SmileyCoolDreamer
Summary: Born to a advanced bloodline clan, bearing legendary mark.Mikan faces abuse & a wordclass pirates rigorous training.What happens when shes thrown straight into a mysterious city from fairytales shes been told,with people too nice, too perfect for reality?
1. Chapter 1: Our First and Last Encounter

_**Of Life and Death **_

_**By Smiley Cool Dreamer **_

_**©2008**_

**Disclaimer: **_Please realize...I don't own Gakuen Alice__**, just the idea.**_And also if you think I accidently included something I didn't cite, please inform me. I might have unintentionally included something after reading and seeing multitudes of anime, manga, books, and fan fiction.

**Authors Note:**If you do not want to run into any unwanted readings I suggest you read this first, before you set your eyes on something you do not like. _We are in my own recreated Gakuen Alice World(In English it means Alice Academy) where Alice's or powers have been discovered in advanced blood lines. This power has been used to innovate and invent isolated technology from the past, present, and future. Warning: Some of these objects and actions may not correspond with the time or the age of the people. Also there may be out of worldly subjects in this fan fiction. Before flaming me for writing something like this(if you were panning to)realize that this is fictional and therefore nothing has to be real of timely.. Also if you dislike horror, tragedy, and cliff hangers. Please stop right here. I do assure you though that this will be a great story._

**Chapter One: **Our First and Final Encounter

_**Sunday May 5th 6:00 pm 1000 B.C **_

Mikan Sakura was just born. Her parents were Yuka Azumi and Azuka Sakura.

"Why did I let you swindle me in to having this abomination Azuka?" Yuka cried

"Yuka have you forgotten already. This isn't our child it is our slave…" Azuka whispered in her wife's ear. His voice was cold and chilly enough to turn the deserts into glaciers.

"Yes honey…" Yuka responded in just as seductively icy voice.

"Mikan Sakura will be her name." Azuka followed up. "Tangerines, it's a fitting name for a servant. She will be eaten and used by us."

"But dear you know very well I can't have children, you know the reason why." Yuka complained a little.

"Who ever said it had to be yours?" Azuka was talking with a smirk on his face."We all know what that _they_ left their stillborn _child_ behind. That child has not been done over with yet by _him_. We can use _that child_. And we know who can give birth to our ambitions."

"We will owe _him_ afterwards you know?" Yuka commented.

"Of coarse. But _that child_ will be helping us with _that job_. I heard she was _the special child_ that came once every millennium. It's really a shame her birth parents were of _those kinds of creatures._" Azuka retorted back with a scary smile.

"Well that's fine then, I just don't want us to be stuck in _that place_ again. It's quite annoying when you have to stay in a still position for such a long period of time while you're still conscious. It stinks like hell. _He_ really needs to clean up and find another creature for those _odd hobbies_ he tends to perform. He has the _weirdest toys_. Not that I don't like _him_. _He's_ almost like our parents after all. We still _owe him_ though, even if we didn't ask for _the child_, he gave us _this_. But there is a problem, were will be get _what he needs_ while _the child_ is being nurtured? I surely don't want to be _down there_ with _him letting him do that_. I just got out of _that_ not too long ago. I didn't like him doing _that_. _He's_ way to queer. _He_ needs to realize that I'm alive too." Yuka continued on.

"That will be no problem. Those other fools that our _previous replicas_ knew will trust us completely. You know _what advantage_ we have. It makes it even better that they bow down to us, because of _those pure blooded fools_. It makes my life much easier. Once we're done with _those fools_ we can use _that child_. _He_ will be satisfied after that. _His needs_ will be fulfilled. We will rid him from this world by _those means_ that lie dormant. Our _chains_ will be released. _Our ambitions_ will be allowed to expand exponentially. We will achieve _that_. If only they realized....if only they did, they would find their selves in much less trouble. Those fools who refuse to believe and think that they are on top of the world will pay."

"But dear, isn't it hilarious those fools don't realize."

"My dear it is."

When Mikan was 7, the Sakura House hosted an extravagant sleep-over party. There were people wearing dresses and makeup, there was live music, dancing, laughing, gambling, food, couples, and families that looked very happy. The Sakura mansion was covered in decorations and extravagance everywhere. It was a very florid house.

Mikan was 7 at the time and had never seen another girl her age. Yuka and Azuka had never taken her anywhere outside of the house before. It was that night that she encountered Hotaru, a stoic and interesting girl who was covered in violet head to toe. Violet hair, violet eyes, violet lipstick, violet dress, violet shoes, and more. Mikan couldn't even count the number of accessories that were on her. Mikan stared in astonishment. Why did a little girl like her have so many luxuries? That was weird. Maybe she was just a special kid. Mikan thought all kids her age were like her, with out good environment, good clothes, good treatment. She thought only adults had that privilege.

Hotaru was looking at a girl covered in rags._ 'This is a high class party, isn't it? Why is there someone so poor looking here? Wait this doesn't even make any sense, in our village no one is that dirt poor to be not able to offer their children even decent clothing. What's going on? Only the people of our village were invited here, there shouldn't be someone like her here. Maybe I'll walk over to her and get some info out of her.'_ A series of questions ran light speed though Hotaru's mind as she tried to contemplate all the possible answers. Hotaru stared at the girl for an instant and then instantaneously she paced directly across the room to the girl.

The 2 girls stared at each other when they met. "Who are you?" Hotaru raised her question skeptically. Hotaru had her notorious stoic blank expression on her face and piercing eyes.

"Mikan Sakura. _Who are you?_" Mikan gave a little tone when she asked her question. She beamed a smile that could melt the universe at the funny looking violet girl.

Hotaru looked pissed. _'Definitely weird. Maybe I can get some money off of her. She's a Sakura yet she's dressed in rags. She doesn't sound like she's lying. I always know when someone is lying to me. It's my specialty. That is really odd. I wonder what's happening inside this house. It's definitely fishy. Ok then its decided. I will run an investigation on this house later tonight.'_ "You don't need to know my name. But if you really want to know then give me ten silver pieces." _'This shouldn't be a lot for the house of Sakura. Even a kid should have a least that much money, especially when she is a Sakura. They only have three people left in their family, so she must be the heir. I had heard that some tragic accident befell on the rest of the Sakura house, only the main house(the pure blooded ones) were left. I wonder what happened to them.'_

"Who's a silver piece?" Mikan tilted her head sideway to think and pursed her lips. Then she put her hand under her chin to emphasize her thinking posture.

_'This girl so funny, she sure is a comical one.'_ Hotaru thought with a slight smile on her face that she showed for the first time. "It's 'What's a silver piece?' you dummy!" Hotaru smacked Mikan on the back of the head gently. But Mikan lost her balance and fell over onto the floor. Hotaru noticed she had bruises all over her hands and feet. But she quickly got back up. Mikan was used to this and she thought being abused was normal. _'This is getting freaky. She's a Sakura yet she doesn't even know what money is. This leads to 2 conclusions: One there is child abuse here and her parents are lying, scheming, heartless souls. Second she really isn't a Sakura. And don't those multitudes of bruises burn. She sure takes pain well, she must be strong, or just used to this. Mikan, this girl is a real mystery, yet so easy to read. Hmmm...how does that even make any sense.' _Hotaru slapped herself mentally for thinking ridiculous things.

"Hey are you special? Why do you have all these pretty things? Can I have some too?" Mikan just had to ask the violet covered girl that. She was just too curious. _'I wonder what I can do to get those pretty things on me...Maybe she knows. Hopefully daddy and mommy won't punish me for asking. Maybe I can get these accessories as those rumored birthday presents I hear about. I wonder, when is my birth day anyways. '_

"Are you really stupid?" Hotaru looked at Mikan with a 'what is with this situation' look. "I'm normal. You are the one that is not. Look at everyone around you. Especially the other kids that you fail to notice. Do you see then in clothing, oh sorry, rags like yours? I didn't think so. Come with me, I'll get you some decent clothing from my maid I brought along." Hotaru was just firing complaint after complaint at Mikan. _'Geez even maids, slaves, and servants look like they are in a better condition that you. And you claim you are a Sakura? This is hilarious.'_ Hotaru thought mockingly. Hotaru would see whether she was a Sakura or not. She knew for a fact that all Sakuras had a Sakura pedal colored and shaped birthmark born with them at birth. It could be anywhere on the body. According to legend, if a Sakura had 5 pedals centering around a white crystal engraved between their 2 breasts then they would be legendary. The legend also says it has to be a girl. But it did not say what great things the birthmark would allow the human to do. That was what Hotaru always wanted to know.

Hotaru led Mikan to the room Hotaru was going to be staying in that week for the party. It was a week long party, so everyone who came got a room. The Sakura Mansion was huge after all. "Get in the closet and strip." Mikan hurriedly obeyed Hotaru's swift commands. Mikan stripped. "Turn around face me." Mikan swiftly did so again. _'This girl is disciplined. She's way too good at following commands, its like she was trained this way. But it shouldn't be, she's the Sakura princess. And there! Oh my goodness! There's the 5 pedaled Sakura mark between her breasts. I wonder what great things she will do? This is amazing. She is definitely a Sakura. But look at all those bruises. They look like they were made from horse whips and hands. I knew it. It has to be child abuse. There's no other explanation for her condition.'_ Mikan was put into a pretty white spaghetti strapped dress by Hotaru, she had a single Sakura pedal pendant hung by a thin silver chain on her neck. On her wrist was a thin silver chain with pink diamonds hanging off all around it. Mikan had a sun hat with a pink bow around it on her head and a sandals with one inch heals that were white and pink stripped. Her auburn hair was put into two pigtails tied by red strings. Hotaru also applied make-up on her face and pained all her nails white with a Sakura pedal on each finger. "Here look at your self. Now you look more like a Sakura heir."

"Am I really supposed to look like this? What if mommy and daddy don't like it and punish me? I don't like being punished it hurts. If I follow all their orders and don't cry it doesn't hurt Violet-chan." Mikan looked worriedly at Hotaru. Mikan had decided to call Hotaru by that name because she was wearing violet colored everything.

"What do your parents to punish you?" Hotaru was curious. She knew she shouldn't pry into others painful memories, but she just wanted to know even if it was a little bit.

Mikan looked down. "Whips...they grab me very hard, sometimes they tie me up, chains, pocket knives, vases, slapping....Can I not talk about this any more?... It hurts too much." Mikan asked hopefully with a pained expression.

"Stop then. My names Hotaru Imai. You may call me Hotaru, in return I will call you Mikan." Hotaru knew telling her name to Mikan would immediately make her feel better she was just that kind of person. She could rise up from the dumps with just a word of encouragement.

Mikan was ecstatic. "You finally told me your name Hotaru-chan!"

"Mikan-chan, I'll help you get out of this nightmare, ok? You shouldn't be hit like this. Ok?" Hotaru this time genuinely wanted to help the Sakura heir this time. She had a gut feeling that she was going to be a important friend.

"Ok then..." Mikan wanted to trust Hotaru with her life. She seemed like a very good friend and a very responsible one too. But fate didn't allow Mikan to have that virtuous life yet. Their escape planning would be interrupted but Mikan's parents. "Hotaru-chan!" Mikan squealed. Mikan just had a brilliant idea. Mikan wore two bracelets that she made herself out of strings that were identical. There was only one set like this in the world. She took one off of her wrist and handed it to Hotaru. The bracelet had rainbow colored strings on it tied and knotted together in intricate ways making flowers, leaves, hearts, stars, and all different types of patterns on the bracelet.

"What's this ugly thing for?" Hotaru asked harshly.

"Does Hotaru-chan not like it? It's to symbolize our friendship, after all your the first friend I ever had. I worked hard on it so my first friend would like it." Mikan started to bawl.

Hotaru grabbed the bracelet and put it on. "Stop crying you dummy. You look 10 times uglier when you cry." Mikan looked up at Hotaru with astonishment and then her famous smile.

"Thank you Hotaru!"

"You idiot. I should be the one saying thank you. You're my first friend too."

"Really Hotaru-chan? You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about something like this? Don't you trust your best friend?"

"Of coarse I do!" Mikan jumped on to Hotaru in a crushing hug and laughed. Tears were still left over from the crying a minute ago dripping down her cheeks.

Hotaru being the dour girl she is pushed Mikan off her immediately. Even though she acquired a friend now, she was still far from familiarizing with human contact. Even her parents couldn't break the lock that sealed her once heart that was once ajar.

"Wahhh....That's not fair Hotaru-chan. You're so unfeeling Hotaru-chan. You're my best friend, why can't I hug you?" Mikan nagged.

"Because you're getting my dress you are wearing all ruffled, and my dress wet with your salty tears." Hotaru expertly conjured up an excuse.

"Fine! But you can't forget me. Best friends forever! Pinky promise me Hotaru." Mikan stuck one small pinky out to Hotaru with a smile on her face once again.

"Even though this is stupid..." Hotaru sighed and reached with her own pinky and linked it with Mikan's. They shook it three times then let go. There was no helping this. After all it was Mikan. "Mikan tomorrow and for the other 6 days I'm going to be here we're going to devise a plan to get you on to my carriage and away from this place." Hotaru spoke with great determination.

"OK!" And Mikan was inspired by that to try her hardest too. Mikan immediately started on a different topic being the hyper and random person she is. "Hotaru you know I have a dream every night. And it's different every night but it's like a continuation of a very long dream. I don't quite remember what it's all about thought. Because everyday, as soon as I wake up all the info about the dream disappears. And when I sleep, the dream's info returns once again and continues where I left off. It's real scary. I can tell by the way I wake up with sweat and a pounding heart. It's almost real, I can still remember that smell, the horrible feeling of being helpless. but you know last night," Mikan's winter tone suddenly changed into summer, "I finally could recall a little bit of it. I remember a man in a cloak comes to save me. I remember feeling so relieved. I just can't help wondering who he is. I wonder if he's my Prince Charming. I always liked those princessy fairyish stories. Where the Princess is in trouble, then the Prince comes to save her, and then the live a _happily ever after! I want to meet my Prince Charming one day too. _" Mikan sped through her last sentence so fast Hotaru almost couldn't catch on, but she slowed down especially to say the 'happily ever after' and 'I want to meet my Prince Charming one day too.' clearly. Mikan loved those stories from the bottom of her heart and wished everyday she would meet someone she loved.

"I see Mikan-chan. But really, be realistic. Dreams nor fairytales come true unfortunately for you." Hotaru said as-a-matter-of-factly. _'But really I wonder, she's the Sakura legend, can these things happen? Is it possible that when someone like her is living these things do happen? Speaking of that maybe I should tell her who she actually is? She's too oblivious to know that she's that legend girl. I doubt that she has even heard of the legend, much less know she's the legend girl. Hmm...Nah...She should just figure it out her self. I don't want to mess with such forces. If she does not know yet herself, it must mean that it is not time yet. She will definitely find out with in time.'_

At the end of the 7th day Hotaru wanted to smuggle Mikan onto her carriage. Everyone was leaving and was saying their goodbyes. It was 11:30 at night. The weather was not pretty. An inclement blizzard had clashed with the area. It did not seem to be leaving for days. But if the carriages left now they could make it home before the storm got too strong.

When Mikan attempted to exit the mansion an event of shocking consequences elapsed. An electric pulse field held her back while Hotaru could pass though. This was unexpected and totally and completely spoiled Hotaru's plans. Who knew that Mikan's parents would go so far as to use their alice to put a field to constraint and hinder Mikan's mobility. The fence discharged legions of streaky blue lights and a ghastly sound as if the entire world was on the verge of dissipating into smithereens, in a split second.

Mikan was clutching Hotaru's hand firmly but as soon as she felt the unmistakable recoil of the electricity, she hastily released her hand so Hotaru would not be wounded as well. Hotaru was thrust outside the electric field by Mikan, but Mikan was still on the interior of the barrier. The inadequate amount of elapsed time and the multitude of jolts she would receive if she had, forbid her to dive out as well. Mikan's parents arrived in literally a split second as soon as they experienced a tremor in the reverse barrier they deftly constructed.

Hotaru experienced an unpleasant landing on her rear but she was too appalled by the images flashing in front of her eyes to bellow at her friend who was being abused much like an animal.

Mikan's parents became extremely alarmed that the electric field had been triggered. Azuka, Mikan's father, was seething. He yanked Mikan's over to himself and tore her away from the door ferociously. Hotaru, an unfortunate audience of this even was left agape. Her eyes were for the 1st time ever scene wide, like she was actually afraid. Even executions were not this gruesome. At least the executioners would finish the person in one clean painless stroke. These parents of Sakura's or rather monsters that kept her captive were horrendous. Mikan's father Azuka swung Mikan in a circle like a rag doll, similar to a chew toy for an undomesticated dog. Whoosh...whoosh...Mikan flew in circles. He had descended from the staircase to severely punish that slave who dared try and disobey him. He was going to extirpate the hopes out of that girl once and for all.

"You dare disobey me you devil child! Now you will inevitably come face to face with your death, you understand? Now what do you want me to do to you before you die?" he exploded into Mikan's ear. Mikan could feel the saliva that was spit sprayed out from his mouth after he spit out a mouth of saliva in disgust, when he swiftly swung his head to the side and back; as if even referring to her were a crime. The veins in his eyes were now very much visible. Popping out and ringing the side of his two eyes were thin capillaries put under a gargantuan amount of stress, looking as if they would explode at the moment. His eyes were wide with a crazed look in them, his pupils dilated to tiny black specks. The white around his eyes morphed into a yellowish color, as if it was deteriorating from old age. Bags that looked like overdone mascara appeared under his eyes. The two separate eyebrows, became conjoined like very narrow 'V'. His nose was flaring as a provoked buffalo's would; steam appearing to be released from the two inflamed nostrils. From his mouth escaped sharp yellow teeth, a deadly carnivore's. His lips contracted above his atramental gums. His cheek's tissue was being resituated into a distorted manner. This man was a beast, he wasn't _like_ a beast he was one, a monster, nothing could describe the fear being instilled there at that moment for both Hotaru and Mikan. A haunting vividness was imprinted onto their minds for an eternity.

Mikan was now wide eyed. He whispered something into her ear, and Mikan started squirming only to receive another dose of Azuka's kicks and punches into her stomach. Mikan didn't dare go unconscious even though she wanted to. Her parents might poison or kill her. Mikan was dreadfully frightened. And though she tried not to let her visage release evidence that she was, the attempt expectedly failed. Revealing her emotions was equivalent to more excruciating anguish. She wouldn't be able to see Hotaru any more if she took her dirt nap now and she didn't desire for Hotaru to be sad because of her death. Azuka's visage was plastered with a bloodcurdling smile that was comprised of obvious malicious and wicked intentions in his mentality.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted with a desperate tone, she and Mikan were the only ones that weren't outside entering the carriages yet. _'Oh not Mikan, what kind of trouble have I obtained her no., If only I didn't request for her to escape, she wouldn't be in this deep ditch of dilemmas now.' _Hotaru started looking for an escape rout or aide left and right. But as smart as she was, there was nothing. She couldn't help her best friend, and that was that. She couldn't do anything about it anymore. They were at a dead end. No escape anywhere. Zilch, nada, and none.

"Hotaru! Go! Leave me! Save your self before he kills you! He will do everything to create your phony death if that will save his image. Now that he knows you have seen the real side of him, he will be relentless! I'm not worth the hassle." Mikan screched to Hotaru to warn her. Tears were at the brim of her eyes threatening to trickle down. But Azuka didn't like that and decided to grab Mikan even tighter making her tears bleed out slowly down her cheeks. Mikan tried to hold her tears back in failure. Mikan was so apprehensive for Hotaru's safety that she was probably more worried about Hotaru and her family than herself.

"Don't tell anyone about this if you want to live got it you little money-thieving Imai-spawn! If you want this little slave I have here to live to see tomorrow, if you want your family and yourself to be safe, then I suggest you shut up and move your hinny. Understand." Mikan's mother Yuka descended the stairs in her slender bright red dress. She said that to Hotaru who just stood there with a dumbfounded, indescribable expression. Yuka's tone sounded very deadly to Mikan and she hoped with all her heart that Hotaru would dash for herself and escape to salvation.

Hotaru was contemplating hard. Should she save her friend Mikan and get herself and her family into trouble, or should she just run off and pretend this never happened. The latter would be better, although she loved Mikan with all her heart, her family had nothing to do with this, it wasn't fair that she drag people that didn't know Mikan into this mess. Yes she would run, even if she didn't want to with all her heart. It was not fair to drag hundreds of people into deaths hands just to save one. Hotaru turned to run and took one last glance at Mikan who was showing her that brilliant smile of hers that could cheer anyone up, for the last time. Hotaru pivoted with her left foot and ran straight for the left side walk. Swish her hair went along with her. She stared at her feet to make sure she could not trip over her own clumsy feet. Ba-dump, ba-dump, thud thud, ba-dump ba-dump, thud thud. She could hear her own heart pounding against her chest the noise resonating in her ears, her lungs burned for air, the agony of the disability to breath properly revealed itself to her. Clump clack, clump clack, the sound of her shoes striking the pavement eventually led her to her carriage. Hotaru would never forget Mikan. She knew that Mikan would be her one and only best friend. And even though they only saw each other for a week, Hotaru and Mikan felt they knew each other so well it was like they were friends for eons.

"Yes little girl turn around and run, forget you ever met this little monster...forget..." Yuka's voice resonated in Hotaru's head. Hotaru dashed out the door to her carriage as fast as her feet could carry her and hopped on her ride as fast as she could. She changed her disposition to one containing a face that said everything was of normal circumstances. She did not want to worry her parents.

"Hotaru! Where have you been. We were so worried, we thought you were lost! Please inform us when you take leave." Hotaru's mother bawled.

"Mother it's ok. I just went to say goodbye to a friend." Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"You made a friend! Who is it? Who is it?" Hotaru's mother was buoyant with happiness all of a sudden. Her stoic daughter never had a friend in her life. And she was worried about her future social life. Taking her to the Sakura's party was a good idea after all.

"I'll tell you later mom." Hotaru replied like a obedient daughter she always was. _'This is good. Mom does not realize anything happened.'_

Hotaru's father peeked out to the Wagoner, "Start the carriage for home. We found our daughter." Hotaru's father sat back down in the carriage. The sound of the whip on the horse signaled it to go. In seconds they heard the Wagoner yell 'Ja!' 'Ja!' telling the horse to go even faster. Hooves could be heard pounding the ground rapidly. The wind was strong. It cried making a loud hooting sound as if it was in pain like Mikan. Hotaru peeked out the window of the carriage looking back at the Sakura house remorsefully. A cloud of dust was left behind where the carriage went. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the friend she couldn't save, but in minutes Yuka's erasing alice had taken effect. Hotaru's eyes felt heavy like she hadn't slept in a decade. She didn't want to sleep. Her intuition told her that if she slept she would forget everything, including Mikan. She didn't want to forget Mikan, it was too cruel to leave her to those evil parents for the rest of her life. Mikan disserved better. She disserved to live a happy life, cheerful like her blinding smile. But she couldn't fight the sleep. Hotaru's eyes grew heavy and they shut seeing only blackness. Hotaru whispered, "No...Mikan...Live...Mom her name is Mikan help me remember. Don't let me forget. Please God." very softly. But her words were drowned out by the sound of the hooves pounding on the ground.

Hotaru heard one last sound and that was her mother's soothing voice," Sleep Hotaru, you can tell me when we get home. It's been a fun and exhausting week." Hotaru fell asleep with her head on her mothers lap.

Back at the Sakura mansion things were not going too well. "You insolent fool! You dare even have the thought to escape?" Azuka's voice was booming in Mikan's ears. Mikan's ears heard ringing noises from her fathers lightning sounding voice. Mikan cringed involuntarily. "What do you think we should do to this thing Yuka?"

"Don't you think hanging her from the jail cells in the basement with rats, fleas, and the dead, would be a nice idea. Then we should whip her and pour boiling water over her to burn her, then a little cold water would make those wounds burn even more. It's ok if she dies. I don't need a rebellious, disobedient, untalented, naive daughter like her. _He_ will finally be satisfied. _Our chains_ will to _him_ will finally be severed." Yuka smiled and cackled in an unfathomable method. She appeared like an evil witch from a fairytale nightmare come true.

Mikan was sure she was going to die, but she had no way to escape. Her father dragged her down the cement floor like a rag doll then tied her to two hand cuffs dangling from the jail cell wall. Mikan dangled by her wrists. Her arms were straight above her head and her wrist and hands were the only thing stopping her from plunging into the uncovered sewer under her. Her hands were larger than the cuffs naturally. It hurt her wrists bad, but the environment she was put into was scarier. "I'll be back to deal with the rest of your punishment. I'll see to your death, like all the others. Those impure fools." Azuka laughed at all those other impure Sakuras madly. Mikan wondered what that sentence he just said meant. 'like all the others...those impure fools.' Azuka took the torch he brought down with him and blew most of it out so only a ember colored wood remained slowly burning away the wood. Mikan heard her fathers foot steps disappear off into the distance quickly. Then she heard a loud bang of the huge iron vault door that was located at the top of the long spiraling cement staircase she was dragged down from that went about 100 feet up. The little speck of light from the open door at the pinnacle of the winding staircase, dissipated.

The sewer looked like a bottomless pit. Mikan peered down into it and spit into it to observe how far down it extended. After 30 seconds her ears still received nothing. It was insubstantially deep and she was in the dark about the things down there. But she knew if she got out of the hand cuffs and fell down she would die anyways; whether due to impact or the act of gorging from the living unknown. Who knew what was down there? Mikan did dared not know.

By the torch light she could identify corpses, flies and tics. They seemed to be unpleasantly prevalent here. Mikan did not even know that the Sakura Mansion had such ghastly quarters. The walls had blood stains all over it. The bars of the jail were abundant with spider webs, and the deadly back widows coated the grounds. It smelled so disgusting, revolting. Mikan wanted to hurl so much, but her empty stomach did not allow that luxury for her.

There was a 9'x6' dark shining metal table with a dissecting tools. It seemed almost new It looked as if someone was doing autopsies on live humans there. There were corpses and skeletons covering the floor like how grass covered the land. They were not only human corpses, there were animals and contraptions of animals and other things that looked like golems or aliens or mutations of some monster that was unearthly. It looked as if some mad scientist was down here creating unworldly creatures and then drained the blood of them. By the dying torch light Mikan could also see that every one of the corpses had a Sakura pedal on them.

Then it hit her. She knew what Azuka was talking about. Those little clips of conversations she would always catch her parents discussing about finally made more sense. The Sakura's or more precisely her parents murdered their whole clan. So that only the pure bloods, her parents, existed. They probably did not want other blood corrupting their superior blood line. 'Those selfish greedy abominations of parents!' Mikan thought angrily to her self. They were coldhearted murderers. It with no love at all. They probably only got married just because they had the same sick ambitions. Then a scary thought dawned upon Mikan once again. Where they even human? Could humans do something so horrific? This gave Mikan even more shivers down her spine. 'Come on Mikan get yourself together. It's ok. Your Prince Charming will come and save you right?' Mikan smiled to her self to get herself to cheer up and chase the fear very far away. But it ended up in failure much to Mikan's avail.

It was tepid down there filled with the dead animal and human heat, but somehow there was this cold breeze that sent chills down her spine once again. There was something worse down here way beyond her imagination. Worse than monsters, worse than abuse by chains and whips. Very much malicious and vile. A evil words and the human mind were not able to express, that would over load the system to even ponder upon such an perilous creature.

It was then that Mikan spotted a huge Jacuzzi. It seemed to be decorated. But messily, seemingly with out care. Now why would one of those relaxing things be down here of all places? It looked out of place. But when Mikan lifted her head to see what was in it she regretted it immediately. What she saw was parts of bodies that looked like hers, Yuka's, and Azuka's. Then she saw something else, the parts were floating. But on what? The liquid looked dense and crimson colored. Spotting things by the dying torch that was left down here made things rather hard to distinguish. It was a bath full of blood. Then she saw the drained shriveled looking young human corpses beside the Jacuzzi. More pieces of the puzzle were now solved. Mikan knew more of what was going on now.

There was a monster down here somewhere...on the loose... in this small basement. It fed on young people's blood then bathed in it, like how humans bathed in water, like how humans drank water. And it ate human flesh, like how humans ate animal flesh. Human's natural enemies, something higher up on the food chain. And Mikan could do nothing about it. It's targets were the Sakuras. Their advanced blood line. That thing, monster, or what ever it was, was killing her family. Her father and mother had been killed. Then that monster made everyone believe that those two things that stole the appearance of her parents, were her parents, when they were actually just a sick creation of a creature living on the line between the dead and the living that survived on blood. No human could be so cruel.

Mikan had saw her parents walk into this vault a few times. She was told never to go near it though. Now she knew why. Even if she wished with all her soul to could forget this, it would never happen. This was engraved into her mind now.

Azuka came back down with the whip. He quickly started to whip Mikan, scathing her skin. It stung but she didn't dare scream. Screaming would only result in additional agony. After about 10 minutes of whipping, Mikan noticed that something was moving in the Jacuzzi. It was bathing in the blood and body parts. She saw the blood move. Then there were bubbles as if someone was playing in a bubble bath. It got up and when Mikan saw the scene her eyes widened, it was heading towards her and Azuka. She was too stunned to scream. Her breathing went into a standstill.

The creature slowly ascended from the pool of blood. First the arms, a trickling liquid could be hear. Drip drop, drip drop. The arms were very thin, anorexic looking. Then the head, it looked like a skull wrapped in transparent skin. The eyes were deflated, dilated, and black. As if they wanted to decay, but could do so no further. The body, the yellow ribs could be seen slowly reveling itself to Mikan's consciousness. The skull looked very much like her fathers angry face. Yellow triple rowed shark like teeth could be seen. A very slow beating heart could was revealed in addition to all the other black colored organs. It looked as if they had been soaked in tar before growing in his body. There were blood vessels holding the blood of his previous victims and nerves visibly pulsing in right below the surface of the transparent skin.

Just then Yuka came down and joined Azuka. She had brought the water down, the cold and the hot. "Hey Yuka, honey, why don't you pour some of that water on her now, I prefer hot first. Do you like getting cooked girly? Hope you like cooked meat, cause there's going to be a lot of it on you." He grinned sickly like he was having fun. That corrupt mind he had, no one knew where it originated from.

"Of coarse my wonderful husband, oh you are so strong and handsome, look at what you did to that child, only someone like you could do something so wonderful." Yuka was taking pride in her horrific actions. Mikan was not shocked by that though now knowing what goes on in her fathers mind. What shocked and scared her the most was the next few moments that came. It was a miracle that she did not get a heart attack.

In less than a second that monster that was slowly getting out of the Jacuzzi and seemingly transported adjacent to Yuka. A gust of terrible smelling air crashed head on with Mikan's nose. A crackle was heard clearly, then 3 more. A tearing sound soaked Mikan's ears. A continuous blood-curdling scream. Then the scream abruptly stopped. It broke her arms then her legs, then it yanked her arms out of their sockets in a horrific manner.

Yuka was screaming in crazy screwed up manner, almost as if it was ecstasy. But it wasn't. It was true pain. Hate and love were only a thin line apart as was pain and ecstasy.

The monster then gashed holes all over Yuka, there were holes through her stomach, her arms, her legs, all hanging off by a few segments of skin. He took out her intestines, her liver, her lungs, her gall bladder, her brain, all her internal organs, and tossed it all into the Jacuzzi like you would with laundry into water.

Blood streamed from her in waves, similarly what would happen if you tried to drain an ocean. The monster suspended her up above the Jacuzzi and let the remaining dark crimson liquid slowly trickle out. Pitter patter, drip drop, pitter patter, drip drop, the sound of the emptying blood vassal resonated through the tepid basement. Then it chucked her through the room so that she it the wall with her back. Offf, boom. Yuka pummeled down on the floor with the rest of the corpses leaving Yuka half alive and half dead. She was going to die slowly in that horrible manner, if she could die that was...

Then the monster in a flash appeared next to Azuka. He was wide eyed with fear. Their creator had gone mad. He did not have enough blood. Azuka knew he should have offered more sacrifices. But now it was too late. Everyone was doomed. It was the equivalent of the King of the Underworld, the Lord of the Flies. It was unstoppable It twisted his limbs and sent multitudes of needles every piercing every arm and limb, every inch of his essence that it could. Then as if those needles were attached to the monster it fiddled with the needles and searched for all the arteries and veins. Azuka cried a cacophonic sound on the line between pure bliss and intense agony. "AHHHHHHHH!" Azuka dropped the whip with eyes wide. His pupils were dilated and he was smiling madly. The screaming like Yuka's was abruptly halted, leaving only the echoes for Mikan's ears. The monster pulled the needles out and hung him above the Jacuzzi and used his blood like a shower. Then he appeared right in front of me.

It took that human like hand stained with blood and caressed Mikan's face leaving a trail of warm liquid there. Then he broke the jail cell and pulled the chains over and tied them to the bars of the jail door, so Mikan wouldn't dangle above the sewage hole anymore now. Mikan could see its features closely now. Shriveled skin, retracting flesh, visible skeleton, scaly mush colored skin covered with mold, mildew, fungi, and other things which the 7 year old did not know of. Mikan realized, it was a man. He looked like he lived eons ago. Mikan realized, every time he bathed in blood, his life got longer in a sick way. He was taking the years away from all those people he murdered and decapitated gruesomely. Some hell bent man who was obsessed with longevity had created this mess.

Then truth had revealed itself to Mikan. A series of bolting images flew through Mikan's mind. She found out a few more things. 1st her parents were dead as soon as she was born. 2nd her current parents were made by _him_. 3rd her parents were not human, they feasted on preferably human blood and flesh, but they were not vampires. There was no name for them. 4th the Sakuras pedals in the center of her chest meant she was the Sakura Legend girl. 5th This legend meant she was bound to die before her 17th birthday, only to be reborn a millennium later. It was not a gift at all. 6th _He _was a mutated human, who had deranged ambitions of becoming eternally youthful. So _he_ started to bathe in blood at a young age. Soon after hundreds of years _he _became a monster, not human, not zombie. Something one of a kind and horrifying.7th, her 'parents' _ambition_ was to infest the world with species such as theirs. 8th that monster's ambition was to mindlessly gulp down the very thing that gave others life.

Mikan remembered what position she was in after her train of thoughts and realizations. His hands trailed down Mikan's arm then to her finger. Then it stopped, it took a 10 step back and prepared to attack.

It moved.

5 steps left till it got to Mikan. Mikan's eyes dilated she screamed and kicked and tried to get out.

4 steps left. Mikan thought _'I don't want this to hurt.' _

3 steps left. Mikan thought _'Please give me a quick death at least'_.

2 steps left._ 'It's going to kill me I'm going to die sorry Hotaru, please don't be sad. I'll try harder in my next life.'_

1 step left. _'There's still hope right, I don't want to die yet.'_

Mikan saw the monster take the first half of the last step and yelled out loud. "SAVE ME SOMEONE! "

A quarter step left. Mikan felt a whoosh of wind fly past her, then cloth, then cold air seeking into her skin, and seething pain through her stomach. A claw meant for cannibalistic means went through it. Mikan could feel the shape of the thing that went through her. "Will I live?....Someone kill that monster. Please God. Let no one else suffer like I did." It was Mikan's last thought before blacking out.

**Authors Note:** So? How do you like it? Think Mikan will live or die? Remember Read and Review! **More Reviews=More motivation to write and faster chapters.** Hmm, this story really would be more fitting for Halloween though. Don't you think? Well, guess I'm just late for the holidays. Oh and I'll put this under complete for now, I'm not sure whether I should continue this or just leave it as a one shot. *Smiles.

14


	2. Chapter 2: Revival of the Ancestor

_**Of Life and Death **_

_**By Smiley Cool Dreamer **_

_**©2008**_

**Disclaimer: **_Please realize...I don't own Gakuen Alice__**, just the idea.**_And also if you think I accidently included something I didn't cite, please inform me. I might have unintentionally included something after reading and seeing multitudes of anime, manga, books, and fan fiction.

**Authors Note:** _Sorry this chapter might be a little boring. I'm trying my best to make this interesting. If you have some good suggestions or advice, that would be appreciated too. Oh and If you get confused about anything you can ask through the reviews. Oh and this story will not only be about Mikan getting amnesia and going through hardships there will be mushy stuff and action too; just to let all you romance and action lovers know. Love you all!_

**Chapter Two: **Revival of the Ancestor

**Note:** This 1st paragraph is just to describe the house you don't have to read it in order to understand the rest, but it sort of sets the mood, if you know what I mean.

An ancient traditional Japanese house could be seen. There lies a tall thick cement wall and a great iron door as an entrance. When entering there was a main cobblestone road that split into 3 smaller ones. The center road led to the entrance of the Sakura mansion. The forest of Sakura trees and a little cottage was at the left. To the right there was a garden, where life flourished everywhere you set your eyes upon. The grass was a dark lush green and the white pigmented birds were perched on the thin sandy colored branches of the century old Sakura tree; that which was releasing its multitudes of carnation pink Sakura pedals, as if it were raining God's divine feathers. They were chirping happily as if there was not worry in the world. The fish in the pond swam with visible energy, flipping and flapping thorough the faux river and pond that was constructed in the garden. There was a little red bridge that allowed people to cross over the river. Within the garden was a vast flower bed, it had every kind of flower that could you could imagine. Being coated with the morning dew, it seemed like a sparkling rainbow pool. Around the house was a vast plane of green grass. Animals like horses, sheep, cows, chicken, and lambs inhabited this area. They were all minding their own business, quietly chewing away on the breakfast they had scavenged. Beyond the colorful animals and the grass was the forest of many different types of trees, making the appearance extremely dazzling. Many called that the Forest of the Untamed Mirror, for its exterior did not reflect on its interior. It's rumored that if you ever entered that forest you would never return again to the daylights touch. The forest was said to have a way of entrapping its victims. The Old man in the house looked out the window to see it was daytime. He was carrying water by the handle of the tin bucket. He walked paced over to his bed room to gent ally place it down on the wooden floor. Dawn's rosy fingertips had brushed itself upon the Land of the Rising Sun. The day had begun.

The old man had a sense of hope on his face. Working swiftly as if his worries would disappear. He was in a small rectangular bedroom, most likely made for the guests. When he walked around you could see the light brown wooden panels, streaked with the day's sunlight that covered the floor, walls, and ceiling.

A thudding noise could be heard whilst he was pacing back and forth. The old man had short white hair and a u-shaped bald spot starting from right over his forehead, pale wrinkled skin. He was appeared extremely feeble and was very thin. On his body was a faded black traditional Japanese yukata with a white belt, faded from the years, and the washings. He wore no shoes and padded around the house with only his bare feet.

The old man reached to the table propped up against the western styled bed and opened the drawer slowly. The bed had black curtains on all sides, a white translucent veil was sowed delicately over it. The table had intricate florid designs that snaked the edges of the table. It was about 3 feet tall. The mahogany red oak table included 2 drawers. One small one at the top and a larger one at the bottom. The handles were 2 golden colored metal pieces, one handle for each drawer. They had a lion head imprinted on the front. The back was indented for the user to grab and open the drawer.

The old man the grabbed the bandages and a few small bottles of elixirs. He then opened the dark curtains surrounding the bed. A girl lay there asleep. Everything looked as if it was all right, until he flipped the covers over and revealed the girl's body. Although it had healed considerably, it was still pretty bad looking. He unwrapped white bandages that bound the young girl's abdomen, it revealed something horrific. Neat stitches could be seen going around in circle could be seen. As if someone had pressed a large hole puncher through the girl. He took a warm damp towel and wiped the area where the stitches were. Then he carefully bound the bandages back. He then tended to her wrists, dark circular marks could be seen on both wrists, and old lashes on her body everywhere. The old man hovered a hand above the lashes and they became a little more dull then they were before. Then he opened the girls mouth and poured the bottles of elixirs into the mouth of the girl, a faint coughing sound was herd from the girl lying on the bed. The old man opened the intricate drawer once again and put the supplies back and left the bed curtains open. The old man figured that the girl needed some sunlight on such a fine day. The paced out of the room holding the towel and the bucket of water.

Mikan was walking on a very long path. The path was a whitish yellow colored like the sun. It seemed to stretch on for eternity. Mikan kept running foreword towards the speck of blue light that was where the path appeared to end. 'I need to get out of here...where am I?' Mikan thought desperately. She found that she couldn't speak in the vicinity she was in. Only sounds were her rapidly and uneven paced heart and the pounding of her bare feet on the path. Mikan was wearing the same clothing that her parents gave her.

Then the path cracked in front of Mikan. It was a wide gap. If she fell it would be into the endless darkness. Mikan looked hopelessly at the distance she would have to jump. 'I'll never get over, but I can't run back either...Mikan come on. You're a strong sole, you can do it.' Mikan smiled to herself and took a few paces back, ran as fast as she could and took a giant leap. The wind whooshed past her face brining her unruly hair flying behind her head. Mikan's heart was pounding. She was praying to dear god that she would make it. Unfortunately her pleas fell short like her jump.

Mikan lurched forward towards the cracked glass like path. She threw her hands out in a hapless final attempt to save herself. It all happened in slow motion to her. Mikan felt the glass on her fingers biting through her skin. Seething pain was at last not the cause for her falling though. Mikan saw the entire stretch of the path shatter like glass before her eyes. All hope dissipated from Mikan she fell and blacked out.

The girl on the bed had been unmoving for a few weeks already. But today had changed that. Mikan's right index finger moved a little, a few minutes later her eyes shot open to a wave of all different types of lights. Her eye lids fluttered a few times, her pupils needing to adjust to the light. She swung her legs over the bed to stand immediately only to receive a searing pain radiating from her abdomen to the end of all her limbs. Mikan fell to the wooden floor with a loud thud. Her arms landing first cushioning her fall. After not using her legs for weeks they were as useless as week as spaghetti. 'Where am I? Why am I so scared? I feel like someone will come and punish me if I don't get up. I need to start cleaning and making breakfast before I'm late.'

Mikan used her arms to drag herself to the table. Then she used the table in an attempt on pull her self up. "Girl! What in heavens do ya think ya doing?" The old man ran to Mikan and carried her on to the bed again. "Ya severely injured for God's sake! And you're trying to walk? Ye haven't been up for 3 weeks. Ye legs should be like noodles. I even marvel how ye endured that hole in the chest. Most of my old mates would have been sent to Davy Jones locker from nerve overload ages ago. I'm tellin' ya, you're one tough lassie."

"I don't have to make breakfast, and clean?" Mikan asked bewildered. It was a totally new concept to her. The concept where she didn't have to do any work for others, where she wasn't abused. "Won't someone punish me?" Mikan asked in a small voice. She was lying down her arms to her sides clenched in fearful anticipation. Her big round chocolate brown orbs stared in fear at the old man who was standing next to her bed.

"Where in heavens did ye get those ideas from. Let me note, ye is a child, who hasn't evened 10 years yet. Anyways I'm Commander Cortez Sakura, a pirate of the 7 seas. Just settled down and bought me this place a month ago, and a month later, me gets you, a lassie who looks like she's been out to a pirate brawl. And I thought me life would settle down even a bit. Well anyways, just call me Cortez or whatever ye would like to call me. Oh and my cloths, it don't seem like a pirate's right lassie? Well let me give ye a hint on that: Don't wana attract too much attention right? I'd be bad if all ye Japanese found where all their precious gold went...he he he" The old man dropped his disguise with his alice of transformation and appeared in a pirate suit. He had golden hair streaked with brown highlights. The odd way he spoke with that crooked smile reminded Mikan of her grandpa. Mikan closed her eyes and smiled reminiscing, images flashed behind the darkness behind her eyelids.

Mikan only met him once when she was 5. He visited her parents to see how they were doing with a new kid. Even though she recalled her parents adamantly rejecting the idea, he came anyways.

'Me wife is no longer here, so now I have to take over her duties. I'm sure she would want to see how ya three are doing too.' Mikan was in a brown rag bent down washing the tiles in the main lobby of the Sakura mansion. Her parents were talking on the phone right across from her. She could hear the low volume screams from her insisting and unrelenting voice of her grandpa.

Because of the occasion, Azuka and Yuka had to prepare and make Mikan presentable. They remade the whole mansion with in that whole week and made Mikan stay in her room, made her eat loads of food to cover that usual skeleton of a frame she carried around the house. They bought lotions and everything to heal all her scars and bruises. In addition they stuffed Mikan's room with teddy bears and new clothing.

When the day came Mikan was dressed in a pure white sundress and flip-flops with 2 silver straps. She also had a white flower hair tie on her hair to tie up her usually unruly hair. Mikan's hair was a chocolate brown with streaks of black, light brown, gold, and blond in them. Her fingers and toes had a light pink shiny layer of nail polish on them.

Yuka and Azuka were dressed with a red body hugging dress and a black and white straight suit respectively.

A door bell rung. Yuka left the breakfast table where Azuka and Mikan were eating with extraordinary manners. You could hear her heals click then stop to greet Mikan's grandfather.

"Yoshi Sakura-sama! Goodness you must be tired! Caroline take his bags to his room." Yuka spoke with her well versed faux enthusiasm and prestige and bowed. A young maid with black hair hurried over to take the bags to the winding staircase. A rather immodest man walked into the lobby and raised and turned his head left and right to inspect the house.

"Where in heavens would me wonderful grand daughter be? The last few years I couldn't see her, being occupied with me wife's tragic death."

"Ahh...yes she's in the breakfast room eating with her father." Yuka explained with what seemed like a

"Well then what's ye watin' for, take me too her."

"Follow me then."

Yoshi saw a man and a young girl sitting on opposite ends on a long rectangular table. Mikan had been threatened to not say anything of her regular activities, or face punishment. She was trained to be normal, after they found out about the visit that was to be expected from Yoshi. _'This house looks too new to be normal, looks like they just renovated it for my visit. And why is Mikan so seemingly distant from her father?'_

"Ahh hello, father."

"Long time no see, right mate?" Yoshi said with enthusiasm. "Mikan if you are done with breakfast, want to go on a expedition with me?"

"Run along now Mikan." Azuka walked over to the other side of the table and lifted Mikan out of her seat and on to the floor and gave her a little push to get her started towards her grandpa.

Mikan walked over to her grandfather and looked up and him with curious eyes.

"Say hi to your grandfather now. Call him Ji-chan."

"Ohayo Ji-chan." Mikan bowed and said her line with a very polite tone.

"Aww... now don't be so cold." Yoshi pulled Mikan into a hug then carried her off to the outside, he called his carriage he was going to take her to the city.

They traveled to the bustling city only a few miles away from the village they were living in. After Mikan had realized that she wouldn't get hit by her grandfather she started opening up. She was bursting with energy, being curious at everything she saw.

This intrigued Yoshi though. The way Mikan acted was not normal. Something was going on, and Mikan was taking the brunt of it. He would fix everything before he left. He didn't need his granddaughter to be killed before she could blossom. Also the way Yuka and Azuka greeted him was also a little weird. Although they did act the same way, when he was around them he felt a chill. A very accurate conclusion materialized in his mind, Mikan's parents were scams and inhumane. The house had something deadly in it, he could feel it. Although the mansion did looked fluffy and inviting, it was like a trap, killing any poor soul who was not strong enough. He intended to keep Mikan out of there for as long as he could, even if that meant kidnapping her. For now he would keep the child happy and spend some bonding time with her.

Although she was a little weird compared to the others in the city, no one complained as the all powerful alice user Yoshi followed behind her, everyone smiled and thought it was absolutely cute.

Yoshi told her about everything, he told her about his life and his alice, the alice of healing. He was a doctor and a very famous one too, his name was known all across the world, but he was old nearing 80 years old, departing from this world could happen at anytime for him now. It would not be surprising. But of course Mikan didn't know about that.

Mikan took in everything he said and never forgot a word. But that's where her memory stopped. She couldn't remember anything else before or after that. Mikan relieved her self from the dark and let the light flood in to her eyes.

A man with a raggedy old suit entered her vision next. Besides the pirate suit, he looked like her grandfather so much. So much resemblance could be seen that Mikan instinctively did something.

"Ji-chan?"

"What?"

"Ji-chan! It really is you isn't it. But why are you dressed like that?"

"I was a pirate just a month ago dear saint, of course I'm in me pirate outfit. And what's all this about me bein' your gramps. I'm only 35 for god's sake. Not even hittin' 40. But seein' ya like this, I'll make ye a deal. How about that mate? Ye can call me Otou-san, since we don't know where ya parents are, I'll be ya father for now. We'll be the best of mates, right lassie?"

"Yea!" Mikan screamed with enthusiasm she only had when she met her grandfather. Only after she woke up did she remember Yoshi ji-chan for some odd reason. "Do ya have an alice?"

"Why of course, I'm the most feared pirate in who sails the 7 seas. I'm sure me other mates were glad I took me self a break. Hei hei hei hei hei." Cortez laughed.

"What is your alice then?" Mikan was finally opening up.

"Well not to boast or anythin' but I got 2 alices actually. Healin' and war'. Bein' born with alices like that was sure handy, didn't need no classes to learn how ta sail me ship or learn war tactics, came like floddin' knowledge. Go by the instincts and you'll surely win, it's natural mate. Cept' for the first time I ever sailed a ship and fought a war, I never lost 1 after that. Picked up the concept's like food and gold. And healin's important too, if my mates eva get hurt, I gotta heal them fast, don't want too many naked skeleyies(skeletons) in my ship. Got enough flies already. Don't want more, I would rather the Lord of the Flies not visit us. I still love me self livin' and breathin'."

"Really?" Mikan was wide eyed and smiling now.

_'That smile ought a kill everyone. It's the most angelic smile I've eva seen.'_ Cortez contemplated. _'Boys would be spillin' all ova' her when she grows up. She's gonna be a real beauty, and I'm gonna nurture her ta be. Always wanted to try bein' a father.' _"Now that you're awake, I can use the healin' alice on you, you'll be all fixed up in about 30 minutes. Didn't want to take a risk doin' it while you're sleepin'. If I made a mistake you'd be in Davy Jones locker without ye consent. It's a rather tricky process so I'd appreciate it if ya stay as still as a statue. Ya don't want ye wound to open up again right?"

Cortez went to wash his hands and came back to sit on the chair next to the bed. He lifted the covers and started to completely heal the smaller wounds first so Mikan could gain some energy back. This would make the healing of the hole in her abdomen safer, this way Mikan had enough strength to endure the pain. He unwrapped the bandages on her abdomen and placed his hand where the stitches had been placed to keep the blood from flowing out. "Hmmm....still...These stitches are really expertly placed and sewed, I really wonder though; who was that young lad who brought her in?" Cortez muttered to him self, it had really been bothering him, how he didn't know even the kids name.

"How did I get here?"

"You heard that?"

"Yea?"

"You've got good ears kid. Fine I'll tell ya you ought to know anyhow."

"I swore I was so surprised. Just moved in for days and a young lad wearing all black came knocking on my door 1 in the mornin'. Didn't get enough time to transform so I was still in me pirate clothin'. I still remember him pleadin'. 'Let me in! She need's treatment immediately!' It sounded really serious so I let him in. I thought he was a mugger or one of me own old enemies comin' back to murder me. Well what else was I supposed ta think when some stranger comes knockin' at your door at such a god forsaken hour of the day. When I let him in after takin' his boot off as fast as a mad man, I led him to a this room and let him place ya on here, and when he did and I saw ye wounds, it was horrible, I seriously thought ye were goin' to die, most my mates would have been takin' their dirt nap already. Does it hurt?" Cortez continued hovering his hands over what used to be the hole, trailing over some places longer that others.

Mikan smiled again. "No, I'm fine. And stop flattering me, I'm sure there's a lot worse out there."

"Well I can say there are things worse but ya case is very close to numba 1. Anyways back to the story, I saw there were expertly placed stitches that seemed 100 years ahead of this time. His cape was so damned bloody, you would think he was the one gettin' hurt. You were wearin' his jacket at that time, I guess you lost ya cloths somewhere before you got here. He took off his black hooded cape and put it down, it was porin' and thunderin' out there, I marvled at how he brang you here safely. Looked like he had come with ya from far away. And I know he had no horse. Cuz he was cussin' like no tomorrow about that after we got ye stable. Ah right, he had told me that he tried to stitch you up as best he could and get you to someone's house, but apparently no one opened up till he got to my house. Well I could understand why they wouldn't open up. We got you some water and I healed as much as I could with out putting ya in danger. Ye were in deep sleep lad."

"How old was he? What did he look like?"

"Ahh...well even if I tell you id be no use, he was in a transformation ya know cuz as soon as you were fine the lad rushed out into the rain again and shrunk, into a size of about a 12 year old. Didn't see the lads face, he had his cape n' hood on and his back to me, it was still pitch dark around 5 in the mornin'. Guess he was just too tired to keep his faux appearance up...Here you should be shinin' and new. I'm done here lass. Repaired strength to ya muscles and everythin' ye can think of." Cortez finished his story with Mikan taking in every word he said. Mikan started to bounce around with enthusiasm and smile like a idiot.

"Yea! I was really getting stiff over there having to stay in the same position for so long. How long was I out by the way otou-san?"

"3 long weeks lassie."

"Oh I see." Mikan looked down a little morbid.

Cortez not wanting to see her down immediately tried to cheer her up, "Well while you were out, I got you some pretty clothin' and some other things you see. It's in ye walkin' closet."

"Really? I've always wanted some new clothing!" Mikan's morbid mood turned into something equal of sunshine in a snap.

"But, we haven't discussed the price yet."

"What price?"

"The price fer callin' me otou-san mate. Here's the condition, ya have to do tranin' with me, ya lookin' like a skeleyton, I want a strong daughter lyke me. You're now a great captain's daughter lassie."

"Aye eye sir!" Mikan was ecstatic. "I can't wait!"

"Were startin' tomorow mornin' at 4 a.m. You'll sleep at 9 p.m. everyday. It's gonna be tough, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Ye survived a hole in the stomach after all."

Training started the next morning. Everyday there was a fixed schedule. Wake up, shower, change, brush teeth, wash face, meditation, breakfast, literature, math, science, history, music, dancing, drawing/painting/sculpting, change clothing, warm-ups, endurance training, hand to hand combat(Kung-fu, Tai Kwan do, ect...), sword training, various weapon's training, machinery training, piloting training(piloting ships, trains, flying objects, ect...), lunch, survival training, war and battle tactics training, running training, various sports training, flexibility training, gymnastics, how to behave during war/battle training, obstacle course(This put together everything that she had learned that day and before to use.), shower, change cloths, dinner/relaxation/laughing time, proper etiquette training, socializing training, bedtime stories time, sleep.

Mikan was now 8, and immensely strong, though not even half as strong as Cortex yet. The training was very hard, but she thanked him for even giving the chance to let her learn. Even though on some days it felt like she was going to die, she tried as hard as she could to honor her father and the opportunity she was being given. Sometimes they couldn't get through all of this so they did it in 2 days. For the next year that was their schedule, that was until they found out about Mikan's Alice. The infinity alice. An alice, that creates alices. The most superior alice of all.

Cortez never even dreamed of seeing a person with this alice. It was supposed to be a legend, a tale that only people told. Who knew it was real? This girl had great potential. That's what Cortez thought. He wouldn't let her go to waste, he would nurture her and make her the greatest girl possible.

From that day on, he added Alice training 3 times a day to her schedule. He made her think of new alices and try them out. The first few alices she made were nullification, healing, and intelligence. She was too soft still, not ready for the harshness of the world. So he made her make more alices that were of some use, like a war tactic alice, elemental alices, ect...After doing that for a month, he trained her in them and fought her. At the end of the 2nd year he decided to halt the schedule a little.

"Mikan, today you're gonna battle me. No holding back. It will be a death match. If you hold back, I won't be blamed for your injuries."

"Do we have to otou-san? I don't wana hurt you."

"Are you sure you can even touch me Sakura Mikan?" It was a while since he had used her name. He had always called Mikan lass, or lassie, or girl. This had taken aback Mikan. She knew that him using her name meant that he was serious. She looked to her bracelet for luck and protection.

The bracelet had always been with her. When Cortez had tried to take it off, she backed off as soon as he touched it. It was a prized possession and very important to her though she didn't know why. She felt that if she took it off, someone would be very sad. She had always held on to it like her life line. And even though it was made of string, it really didn't start falling apart till around 2 years ago. It was a really pretty bracelet made only of very colorful, thin strings all tangled into very detailed patterns of stars, hearts, and other things.

The battle started, they both started out running towards each other at high speeds with hands left flying behind them. They did hand to hand combat at first, exchanging blows evenly, they seemed to be evenly matched.

"Ye gettin' stonger than me lass, I'm impressed my work has done so much."

"I know you're trying to get me cocky, its not working very well otou-san, I know you too well, he he." Mikan laughed a little. And then...well she got hit by a punch in the stomach, leaving her lurching over and flying backwards to crash with her back on a tree trunk. Her head drooped over as if life drained out from them.

Cortez saw the scene and got worried immediatly. 'Maybe she wasn't ready for this, God I hope she's ok.' Cortez walked over to Mikan and kneeled down beside her and shook her a little. "Hey Mikan ya still alice? Wake up, come on?" Cortez's voice was getting panicky. "Ooof!" All of a sudden, Cortez lurched forward and flew back 30 meters.

"Ha! Got you there Mr. Softy!" Mikan chuckled. She was standing there in a bent position holding her stomach trying to suppress her unrelenting laughter. "Ought a..." Mikan spoke in broken phrases with laughter in between, "preach what you praise, otou-san...Uggg...."

"And ye, my dear vice captain, should listen to what ye learns from me." Cortez had gotten up while Mikan was hysterically laughing and came up to her to give her a good punch in the stomach.

"Ok now I'm mad." Mikan stared 'down' at her father. She was going to kick his butt.

She started off with throwing kunai and controlling them with her wind alice. Next she used her theft alice and took away her fathers alices.

"Hey that's not fair, taking away me alices Mikan-chi." Cortez whined. In reality though he really didn't need those alices to beat her. Well that's what he calculated at least.

'He's not serious, still. Well I'm going to make him serious, and defeat him. I know I can do it, I just have a feeling I will.' Mikan then charged forward engaging in hand to hand combat.

Block, punch, jump, spin, kick, flip. Blurs of hands and feet could be seen flying between the 2 people along with a series of noises. Then 5 seconds later they parted and jumped backwards. 'Otou san has a broken right arm' Mikan gazed over her fathers beat up body.

'With out the healing alice I'm at a loss. Better get serious, doesn't look like the lass is jokin' with me this time.' Cortez broke a branch off of a near by oak tree and started to use it as a weapon. Mikan took out a sword and slashed it into splinters in what seemed to be one swing. She took her wind alice once again and stirred up the splinters and fired them at her father.

She decided she needed a new alice. She created the alice of the emperors. This alice made what ever she said come true. What she didn't know was the great consequences that came with this alice. Cortez had always told her not to create alices unless he said the alice was ok. But this time Mikan being the person she is, didn't think it through. Mikan started speaking.

"Time stop..." she whispered to herself. Time stopped all around her. She walked over to her father. " 20 feet Iron rope appear as new in front of me." An iron rope appeared in front of Mikan. She picked it up. "Average 30 feet tall oak tree appear behind me." A tree appeared behind her. Mikan dragged her dad through the dirt and tied him up to the tree. "Time resume." Time started again.

"Hun...? What happened? Lassie, Mikan-chan, what did you do, why am I tied up to a tree that wasn't there before what did you do?" Cortez was still in a daze.

Mikan spoke, "Duel over otou-san." The two of them teleported to the house as if the duel was over.

"Mikan don't say anything!" Cortez yelled. _'Did that stupid lass make that alice, the command of the voice? Oh now she is in a deep ditch.'_ Realization hit Cortez as soon as she said that line.

"You made a voice alice didn't you? Didn't I tell you that you couldn't make alices with out my consent? Now look what you did? You can't speak anymore..." Mikan got scared, by her father's yelling and by what he said last. Tears dripped down her face although she didn't make any noises.

'Otou-san I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.' Mikan said through telepathy. Mikan returned her father's alices back to him. Cortez healed his arm and injuries along with Mikan's.

"It's ok Mikan. Wait here. And you won by they way." Cortez instructed and smiled. He didn't want Mikan to be sad or guilty. Mistakes happen, after all, to everyone. She was sitting on the black colored couch in the living room. Cortez walked out the door. A few minutes later he returned with a box of accessories consisting of rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, anklets, headbands, hair ties, capes, hats, belts, and other things. He plopped the box down on the long brown table in front of the love seat. "Here. These are some alice limiters me has collected on me journeys around the world. They are yours now. I picked out the ones that were suited for you and your alices." Cortez purposely didn't say steal, he didn't want to disappoint his adopted daughter.

Mikan smiled she did not speak though knowing one wrong word could send the world to its apocalypse. Mikan stared at her intricate bracelet she always wore. It was a little more worn out than before. The sting's seemed like they wanted to snap. 'I have to be more careful with my bracelet.' Mikan thought. She then racked through the box of accessories and chose a thin necklace and bracelet of a set to wear. The pendant on the necklace and the flower pedals making the bracelet reminded her of the crystals that were engraved in the middle of her chest. She picked them up and showed them to Cortez. He nodded in approval. Cortez then took the set from her and put them on Mikan.

"Fitting for a princess like ye. "

'I will take care of it.' Mikan replied through her telepathy alice.

They took a shower and changed. Then came down to eat a big chicken feast. Mikan and Cortez were exhausted. After dinner they just went right to their rooms and fell right asleep. Mikan would always remember that night.

During Mikan's sleep, she muttered some unidentifiable words. At 1 a.m. the sound of a crashing door came from Mikan's room. Cortez heard this from his room 3 rooms down and got up and rushed immediately to her room carrying a pocket knife. The door was knocked down and Mikan could be seen wide eyed in fear lying flat on her back on her bed. A sword was held close to her throat threatening to end her life right there and then if Cortez did not make the right move.

"Mikan! Are you ok?" Cortez screamed to Mikan. The attacker wore a black ninja clothing and a full face mask, which did not allow Cortez to see and remember the man's face. As soon as the attacker heard Cortez's scream, he tried to plunge the sword into Mikan.

'No, I'm going to die! Otou-san save me!' A familiar feeling of helplessness rushed into her. And a familiar pain on her wrists started to surface due to Mikan's hallucinations. "Save me!" Out of panic, Mikan screamed that out loud and Cortez came rushing forward due to Mikan's command. And although Mikan was thrown out of the way, Cortez's head was chopped cleanly off his body, a red crimson blood sprayed all over Mikan. "OTOU-SAN! No! Get me out of here! Don't eat me!" A series of images flashed though Mikan's mind. A ember lit basement, a monster, blood dropping all over the cement walls. The bottomless sewer that was below her. Mikan snapped.

The full moon emphasized the dilated eyes of Mikan staring into the attacker, rendering him unable to move. The half crazed smile she had on her face was followed by a witches cackle out of Mikan's throat. She slowly dragged her self off of her bed. The clock could be heard ticking behind her. *Tick tock, tick tock. Her back slightly bent, her shoulders slightly drooped. Her arms and hands lay limp next to her body. The white night gown she wore was sprayed and blotched with blood. She paced over to the perpetrator. Her small bear feet stepped on her fathers dead body and squirted more blood all over the room. A dabbing noise was present due to Mikan padding through the blood soaked floor.

She kicked her fathers head and rolled it with her foot like a soccer ball as she paced towards the wide eyed man. The head was rolling unsteadily seeing that it was not completely round, the broken nose and the ears of her fathers head caused the head to wobble to the side sometimes. Her fathers rolling head had deflated eyes, with the pupils rolling back wards into the skull, and a genuine smile still lay stiffly present. Mikan was humming ring around the rosy and moving her head side to side while walking with her fathers head by her foot.

She dipped her hands in her fathers blood and showed it to the hapless man. He was facing the windows with Mikan's back to the moon. Her shadow on her face made her even more like a mad man's or a demon from the depths of hell. You could almost imagine the eyes, ears, and teeth of a demon that were not visible on Mikan. The atmosphere was pitch black that even hell would spit Mikan back out if she was present there.

"Who sent you here?" Her child like voice pierced the night. All the summer night animals stopped their activities. The man didn't speak. Mikan decided to make herself a solution. "Well then, I guess I'll just take the information from you then. Mikan made an info stealing alice and put her hand on the man's face with her thumb on one temple of the man and the middle and ring finger on the other temple of the man's face. She then squeezed the head as hard as she could and took the info from his head. This was another piece of info she took in and would never forget.

The man screamed bloody murder. It sent the owls and birds flying away, and the rabbits dashing away as fast as their 4 feet could take them. " AHHHHH!!!!! This girl is a monster! Kami-sama be rid of her, PLEASE!"

Mikan did not like his screaming so she took her fire alice and set the man on fire burning him to ashes. She watched as the man struggled and struggled to try and move and extinguish her un extinguishable alice fire. When the man turned into ashes Mikan fell to her knees with her arms still limp beside her in a puddle of blood and her eyes turned to ones of deep sadness. 'Mikan be strong.' Mikan told her self this and used her alice to clean up herself, the house, and burry her fathers body. She looked at her intricate sting bracelet. The colors and the strings seemed to have faded even more than before.

Mikan fell asleep on her fathers grave due to exhaustion. She was leaning against the grave stone in the center of a large round gray marble area that surrounded her fathers grave stone. It had steps going down towards ground level. Her fathers grave stone read Sakura Cortez December 31st 1046 B.C - April 15th 1009 B.C. A former captain of the _Dark Star_ and a absolutely wonderful adoptive father. The grave stone had a Sakura pedal engraved on it along with the _Dark Star's_ emblem of a 13 pointed black star with a white skull in the center. The Sakura pedal was painted a soft light carnation pink the ship's emblem was painted black with the white skull in the center.

Dream land came welcoming her. Mikan was on a light path again she kept walking and walking and this time she arrived at a point where the path split, she chose the right path. and opened the door. Mikan's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times due so her pupils could adjust to the light flooding into them."mmmm..." _'Ahhh... nice comfy bed'_

She was in a room, a small one. The walls were painted light blue and the twin sized western bed with white sheets and white pillows with a brown mattress entered her vision. The room was packed with a bookcase of various books, small and large that was next to the door which was across from the end of the bed. There was a desk and an unlit white candle with a plain silver coated wax and candle holder next to her bed There was a wooden chair with a fenced back that seemed to be waxed that seemed to be a set with the desk. A plain Oakwood rectangular dresser with 3 drawers and bronze handles lay next to the bathroom door which was across from the left side of her bed. A window with lavender curtains was to the right of her bed. A coffee table was lay right beside her bed inches away from her heavenly fluffy white pillow.

The windows were opened, a bustling town could be heard, along with chirping birds and clashing swords. The sky was blue with only wisps of white clouds. The sun was strong over head causing Mikan to blink while looking at it. Mikan heard foot steps approaching her room. She instinctively stiffened, though she didn't know why. The door opened and Mikan jumped off the bed startling the fairly chubby middle aged woman who walked in carrying a silver platter with a white bowl of what seemed to be food. Mikan instantaneously went to a defensive form preparing to attack and defend at a millisecond's notice.

The woman was wearing an dark red apron and a light brown dress that seemed to be slightly stained with dirt. She stopped at the door when she saw Mikan jump off her bed with her ferocity and her energy. Her surprised look quickly changed to a genuine smile directed at the now utterly confused 9 year old Mikan. The incompatible atmosphere of herself and the woman with the food made Mikan even more confused with the seemingly incomprehensible situation she was in.

**Authors Note: **_So how do you like it so far. I want to make this a unique story with a unique plot line compared to all the other fan fictions of the Gakuen Alice section of . How do think I'm fairing now? LOL. Oh and how'd you like the battle. I never really wrote fighting scenes before so I tried my best. Please Read and Review. And sorry for the grammar mistakes. I know there are plenty I didn't catch even though I went through it many times myself already. Also I love how the story is getting so many hits, but there are few who actually comment. Well I can understand it is quite a hassle. All hale laziness! Thanks and Bye!_


End file.
